


Not Sorry

by CatrinaSL



Series: Four Words [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Hotels, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, four words, jumping on the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Clint and Bucky enter their hotel room after a long hard day of Avenging to find their Soulmate jumping on the bed.And she's not even sorry.





	Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> phoenix_173 prompted, “I’m not even sorry.” Soulmark Words provided by Flinch.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Clint unlocked the hotel room and pushed the door open so Bucky could enter first. 

Both he and his Soulmate were dead tired; it had been a long day, what with the Avengers base being attacked. They had worked hard to evacuate civilians and scientists, fight off the bad guys and lock the situation down.

Their hard work had paid off. They hadn't lost a single person and none of the Avengers had been wounded (Steve took a blow to the head and had to be taken to Doctor Cho's makeshift infirmary, but when  _ wasn't _ he getting knocked around?)

Tony got everyone shuttled to a hotel nearby, and the heroes established a perimeter while Hill performed a logistical miracle assigning rooms to everyone. The civilians had been given priority, so Clint and Bucky had been some of the last to get their room keys.

Now that rest was a possibility, all either of them wanted to do was collapse.

But when they walked into their room, there was a woman jumping on one of the beds.

Bucky and Clint exchanged a glance; someone had been given the wrong key by accident.

"Pretty sure that's not for jumping on," Bucky growled.

The woman gasped, spinning in midair. She eyed Bucky and flicked a glance at Clint as a grin spread across her face. "I'm not even sorry," she told him.

Clint frowned. That was—

The woman leaped down off of the bed, landing on the floor closer to Clint than she'd likely meant to, because she squeaked and toppled into his arms.

"Whoa, careful there," he advised.

Her grin only grew wider as she ran her hands up his arms. "Well, isn't this a nice coincidence," she said, as though she was reading the Words off the back of his right calf.

"Clint," Bucky began, a lazy smile beginning to curve his lips.

"I know," Clint replied.

"'Clint' as in 'Barton?'" their Soulmate asked. "'Clint Barton' as in Hawkeye?"

"Mmhm," Bucky hummed, stepping closer. "And you are?"

"President of the Hawkeye fanclub," she told him. "Also known as Darcy Lewis. You?"

"Your Soulmate," Clint informed her. "Also known as Bucky Barnes."

"How did both my Soulmates end up in my room?" Darcy asked.

"Fate," Bucky said, as Clint held up the keycard.

"I mean, good point," she laughed. "Want to join me? If you're not jumping on the beds at a hotel, you're doing it wrong."

"Maybe let's save any jumping for later," Clint said. "How do you feel about spooning?"

"If you're not spooning your Soulmates, you're doing it wrong," Darcy replied.

Bucky grinned. "I like her."

Darcy squeezed Clint's biceps and grinned up at him. "Told you I wasn't sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/175953151488/not-sorry)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
